smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hawkeye Smurf (Hero Stories)
"It is my responsibility to smurf protection for the village and also to smurf any threats that might smurf our way" '' '''Hawkeye' is a Smurf character that appears in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information He is a Smurf with the special ability of extended vision, which allows him to see great distances which also allows him to track any threats that might make its way towards the village. He is equipped with a bow and arrow, but he does NOT use it to hurt or kill his targets, but instead use's it to tag them so that Hero can see where they are. He loves playing the bagpipes. During his Smurfling years, he and Hero were the best of friends, he was sad to see him exiled by Papa Smurf after he got his powers. He continued to live a normal life, until they met the evil wizard Gargamel in their adult years, he was captured by him for the formula for the Philosopher's Stone. They were then rescued by a returning Hero. 2 months after the rescue, he met the first female Smurf, Smurfette, and like his fellow Smurfs, didn't pay too much attention to her, until Papa Smurf performed the True Blue Spell on her, in order to make her a real Smurf. 6 months after Smurfette became a real Smurf, He met another Smurfette named Wonder, after Hero uncovered a magical mirror, which shows the opposite gender counterparts of whoever looks into it. 5 years later, he was the best man at Hero and Wonder's wedding. He was happy to see his friend happy again, after being separated from his fellow Smurfs for 100 years. 5 years after Hero and Wonder got married, Wonder was kidnapped by the Naughties Vexy and was now in Gargamel's clutches. Papa Smurf had chosen him, along with Brainy, Hefty, Hero, Smurfette and Fergus to be part of his specially selected team for the rescue mission, but due to an accident, Clumsy, Grouchy and Vanity went in the places of Hefty, Brainy and Fergus. 15 years into Hero and Wonder's marriage, he was given the role of godfather to Hero's daughter Saviour. Personality When he is not working in his Lookout, he usually likes to lend a hand to any Smurf that needs help with their work. He can get easily annoyed, if the target he is trying to tag is always on the move. Role in the Village He is the Village Lookout, who uses his special bow and arrow to tag any threat that might be making its way towards the village, so that Hero can take appropriate action. He was Hero's best man at his wedding to Wonder Smurfette and reprised this role at Hero's wedding to Smurfette. Appearance He wears the standard white Smurf hat and pants, but he also wears a special purple mask which allows him to fully focus on any threat without distractions. At the time of his wedding to Eden, he wore a red kilt with white stripes. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Kevin McKidd, who provided the voice for Soap MacTavish in the Modern Warfare series of the Call of Duty games, and also the voice of Lord'' ''MacGuffin in the Pixar film ''Brave. ''He speaks in a rough Scottish accent. Trivia *The character is named after the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name. *The creator was originally going to give Hawkeye a crossbow, but he instead changed it to a bow because it was easier to draw. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Smurfs Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Scottish accents Category:Smurf Village residents Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Married characters Category:Hero's generation Smurfs